


That I Would Be Good [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alanis Morissette - Freeform, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Fanvid, Friendship, Gen, Mental Illness, Suicide, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), The Losers Club Deserve Happiness (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: a fanvid about the Losers set to Alanis Morissette's "That I Would Be Good"
Kudos: 3





	That I Would Be Good [Fanvid]




End file.
